


Heat of the moment.

by Skeletus



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletus/pseuds/Skeletus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t exactly obvious what had happened; all that he knew was that fucking psychopath showed up at his door after his family had left, demanding answers for what, he didn't know either. What was obvious was that he was out of his mind, and somehow decided coming to Michael’s house, pointing a gun at him, and attempting to force answers out of him about why he had done what he’d done was a genius idea.</p>
<p>All of that didn’t matter, what did matter was there is a fucking gun pointed at him, and he was about to fucking die if he didn’t sing like Trevor wanted him to; and sing he did. </p>
<p>How it ended up with Trevor fucking him into the mattress was beyond his comprehension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> It's late, I have no idea what provoked me to write this, but-.. I regret none of it, at least not yet. 
> 
> This ship is my otp, and there is a distinct lack in fics, especially smut, I'm trying to remedy that, one fic at a time.
> 
> This is probably ooc, or it might not be, you decide. Then give me some pointers if you think it is, I'm trying my best!
> 
> Well, that's all. Happy reading!

“I had a fuckin’ family, T! I was young and I was foolish, I-..” Michael cut off, his breath coming out in struggled puffs of air as the cold winter breeze took his breath away; he spun around, but not completely as he tried to conjure up his words, without facing away from Trevor for cautionary measures. The redneck scoffed, obviously not buying into any of his story, though it may be true, and as he opened his mouth to say so, he actually closed it when Michael lifted a hand up to stop him. “Just fuckin’ _listen_ to me for once-” The younger man snapped, taking a deep breath as he felt like he wasn’t getting enough at the moment. “I thought I could get one last heist in before I left the business because I was stupid. I got in too far - I got Amanda pregnant.”

“That was your fuckin’ fault, M! Can’t keep your damn dick in it’s holster, and it had to be with a fuckin’ whore, look where that got ya.” Trevor barked, cutting him off momentarily, the gun wavered in his hand and it was evident he was seriously considering shooting Michael just because he was getting bored of his talking.

“ _I know_! I know.. But there wasn’t anything I could do after that point, you prick! I was backed into a corner and I had no room to fight, all I could do was run because I couldn’t stay in the game with a family; I wanted to keep in touch, fuck if it’s a sad show of my pitiful fucking life, but you were my best friend!” He threw his hands up, before pointing an accusing finger at Trevor, who had now backed off a bit, merely staring at him with a displeased, and frankly pissed expression, “My _only_ friend.”

After a moment to allow his words to sink in, he continued on, suddenly with more vigor as he wanted Trevor to understand just so he wouldn’t fucking shoot his ass. “ _Hell_! I even _wanted_ to stay on the job, I loved it, the money, the women, the adrenaline of a successful heist, but I couldn’t stay, and knew you wouldn’t fucking accept it.” He spat furiously, and Trevor went to bark at him once more, “Shut the fuck up! I’m almost done.” He breathed in deep, his hands shaking and half of him wasn’t sure if it were the cold, or the confrontation. “I thought long and hard about it in what could have been my last moments. I couldn’t stay in the game, and I couldn’t stay around you, because you refuse to be fucking ignored, and I knew you wouldn’t grow up and see the light that I had a family, you still haven’t grown up - not one fuckin’ bit.”

“I saw my opportunity, and I took it. It was never my intention for you to die, if that’s what you’re thinking, which I know it fuckin’ is. If that were my plan, I would have asked you to stay with me when I got shot, hoping that the next time it would be you. But I didn’t, _did I?_ ..No, I told you to get the fuck out of there even though- _fuck_ , even though I wanted to beg you to stay just so I wouldn’t have to freeze to death or fucking bleed out on my own in the middle of fucking nowhere!”

There was a lingering moment of silence before Trevor gave a mocking version of a thoughtful hum, as if he was actually going to consider it all. “So- that’s it, _huh_?” He loosened his grip on the pistol, shaking it about but still keeping it trained on the other. “You fuck me and Brad over, bury him in your grave- let me fuckin’ _talk_ to him in jail-”

“I didn’t fuckin’ know about that, T.”

“Shut your shit-eating mouth, Townley.” Trevor gripped the gun, pushing on the trigger just enough for it to not shoot- a threat. “You didn’t know because you didn’t even call up one of your FIB fuck buddies to check to see if I was alive or six feet under with Brad. _No_ \- I had to come find your chunky ass 10 years later, sitting in the sun on your fat ass while your wife fucks the tennis coach, your son rots into his bed and your daughter shakes her perky little gold digging ass for little dick-jerking cunts. And I’m suppose to pity you?” He growled before letting out a hearty laugh, spinning around dramatically before stopping and pointing his gun at Michael once again. “ _Pooooor_ little, Mikey. Living in his million dollar shack, with his little whore wife and spoiled fuck-up children, with no worries in the _god damn_ world.”

“Y’know what? Fuck you, T. They aren’t fuck-ups!”

“Oh, they _aren’t_? Could have fooled me. Too bad for you, you’ve already fuckin’ done that one too many times.”

“I’ve explained myself already, there isn’t another else I can do to persuade you here, you’re the one with the fucking gun.” Michael said

In what seemed like a split second, Trevor's index finger twitched against the trigger and Michael turned back pulling out his own gun from the back of his pants before aiming with expert precision to literally shoot Trevor’s gun from his hand, and after a shocked cry from said man - everything _stopped_.

It was like everything had gone into a slow motion haze as Trevor slowly turned himself back to face Michael, a _murderous_ look on his face as he glanced between his bleeding hand where the bullet had skinned it to the one who had shot it. But Michael held his ground, pointing the gun directly at the other’s forehead; though, that didn’t seem to stop him in the long run as the taller man ran at the shocked Michael, picking him up from under his ribs and tackling him back, straight through the front door.

The painted glass shattered under the pressure as the men went through it, falling onto the ground on the other side. Michael hissed as some of the glass cut into his back, but he recovered first kneeing Trevor in the side and attempting to reach for the gun that had knocked out of his hand. In turn, Trevor hissed and elbowed Michael in the kidney, causing the other man to groan as his body attempted to curl in on itself to protect vital organs.

Trevor appeared to have won that battle before Michael played dirty, kneeing him where it hurt most, causing the man on top to crash off his lap, and he manage to hear Michael roll over, get to his feet and run up the stairs as he tried to catch his breath through the pain surging up his pelvis.

But of course, the years of indulging finally caught up to Michael as he wasn’t able to get up the stairs and away to somewhere where Trevor wasn’t able to get him before the other caught up, his body crashing into the back of his, once again sending them both to the ground with a mutual grunt of pain. When Trevor attempted to support himself above the other, Michael saw his opportunity and slipped out from under him, but only enough for Trevor to grab his ankle- causing him to turn over in order to defend himself. Trevor landed a healthy punch to Michael’s jaw, his head snapping to the side from the force, giving him enough time to put himself on top of the shorter man to use his body weight to trap the other.

“You’re gonna get your own now, _Townley._ ” Trevor growled and pinned Michael down by a hand on his throat. 

“ _Fuck - you._ ” Michael ground out and tried to buck Trevor off him, but with their current position, it only managed to grind their groins together, causing a moan to rip itself from his throat. In the realization of what just happened, an awkward weight settled in his chest as Trevor looked down between them, no doubt noticing the erection that was now tenting in his pants.

“Why.. _Mikey_.” Trevor drawled in a teasing tone, a smirk on his lips, and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked up, boring his eyes into Michael’s dilated ones. “Got yourself all worked up now, hm? Well go on, tell me, do you want me to _fight_ you - or _fuck_ you?” 

“ _Shut up_ , Trevor.” Michael warned, but Trevor didn’t buy the angry tone he was attempting to put out.

“It’ll be just like good ol’ times, eh M? Back after each heist, when you were so hopped up on your precious adrenaline, you’d let me fuck your pretty little ass into the mattress.” He rolled his hips, forcing another moan out of the other as he felt the unmistakable sensation of another erection against his.

“You’re-” 

“Yes, I _am_ , Michael. Now answer the fucking question. _Fight_. Or _Fuck_.” 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna let you fuck me on the ground.” 

“Crazy I am, but I’ll let you win this little battle, because in about 10 minutes you’re going to be screaming yourself hoarse with my name on your lips.”

“Big words- but I don’t see any action to them.”

In a swift movement, Trevor stood up, hoisting Michael up with him, but before he could walk on his own he lifted Michael and threw him over his shoulder, an undignified squawk coming from the other.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Trevor tossed Michael onto the bed and came down immediately after him, impatiently pulling off the other’s shirt, and Michael managed to just do the same to him before Trevor took full control of the situation, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand as the other roughly pulled at the button of his pants.

“Watch it!” Michael hissed as he heard the fabric of his pants rip as they were all but torn off him, but Trevor didn’t respond, instead he simply flipped Michael over onto his stomach; and Michael heard the sound of a belt being undone behind him, but was actually surprised when instead of going directly for home, there were- no doubt- spit slicked fingers probing at his entrance instead.

A small impatent groan came from him, and he seriously considered telling Trevor to get on with it, when all of a sudden the fingers went deep inside him, thrusting and twisting before they ought to.

“ _Easy_ , Trevor!” Michael hissed through gritted teeth, gripping onto the pillow under him like a lifeline; hoping the use of the neanderthals full name with such venom would make him consider his actions for once before he did them, even for a second while he tried to grip his bearings enough for what was surely going to be a rough- not to be confused with unpleasurable- night.

“Yer’ lucky m’ even wastin’ m’ time doin’ this after the shit y’pulled, sugartits.” Trever drawled in response, his voice thick with accent as the arousal clouded his ability to control it. The impatient fingers thrusting into the willing body beneath him twisting and quickening before stilling all together, only momentarily, as he waited with a malicious grin for the whining he was sure to come after.  

The younger man growled deep in his throat, knowing this was a game Trevor was playing, and fuck all if he didn’t play it good. What he wanted was a begging mess of sweat and frustration under him, like one of his trailer park whores, and Michael was determined not to let him have it. “F- _ugh_. Fuck you.” He snarled, biting down on the pillow and gripping it with white knuckles as he viciously resisted the urge to push back or touch himself. “Fucking tease.”

“No, _Mikey_..” The tease in mention whispered, moving forward to hunch himself over the other man, grabbing fistfulls of skin as he went. Truth be told, even though all the hell he gave Michael for it, he adored his mid-life crisis, gave ‘em something to grab onto. “It’s _you_ , that’s getting _fucked_.” He growled, then without so much as a warning thrust in all the way to the hilt, ripping a scream from deep within Michael, muffled into the pillow he held close. After a long, tense moment a small but tense laugh could be heard from under him, and Trevor halted, his concentrated face twisting with confusion when he heard it- he- _heard_ -it. In the haste of it all, Michael had pulled Trevor’s meth pipe from his pocket, and from under the covers, the unmistakable sound of cracking glass was heard. It was the one thing at that time that could ignite Trevor’s rage in under 6 seconds, his hands fidgeted and clenched almost as though he was considering punching the ungrateful shit under him.

That being until he realized he was still buried deep inside the smug bastard, and instead opted to start pounding ruthlessly into him, causing Michael to cry out once more, laughing roughly as he gripped onto whatever was solid in reach, which just happened to be the headboard as he held on for the ride. With Trevor being solid in place, Michael pushed back hindering the other’s ability to hit his prostate head on as he was going too roughly for pleasure to be the only result from it. This in turn caused Trevor to claw and scratch at his thighs to push him back forward, but Michael resisted, even as the scratches broke skin. The crafty fuck then decided to dig his fingers into the damaged skin of Michael’s old bullet wound, breaking the thief's pain threshold until he went limp enough for Trevor to pull out and flip him onto his back before quickly hoisting one of his legs onto his shoulder and thrusting back in once more.

“Fuck- _T_!” Michael cried, arching his back as Trevor’s ruthless pace picked up once again, this time thrusting hard enough to force him up the bed to where he had to push his hands against the headboard to avoid colliding his head into it. “Yes, _there_.” He moaned as just the right spot was hit, and rose his hips to meet with the forward thrusts the other was dealing, causing the older man to hiss through his teeth and grip his hips harder. “Faster-” he panted, “ _Trevor_. Fuck.. faster!” 

“I _am_ fuckin’ faster!” Trevor spat back, even his yelling almost being lost in the sound of the headboard constantly banging against the wall.

As Trevor approached the last stretch of thrusts, he sped up that much more, causing Michael’s vision to cloud from the intensity of it all, and he desperately tried to push back the sensation- like fuck he was going to miss a second of this. There was sweat gleaming on Trevor’s forehead and chest, his face contorted with a look of concentration that Michael’s never seen before, his lip was split with a bite mark and blood was beginning to drip down; he could only imagine what the pair would look like tomorrow, bite marks, scratches, bruises- truth be told it only made him push back harder. Trevor groaned and bent forward, licking a long stripe up Michael’s chest, the side of his neck, up to his ear where he bit down on his jaw.

Michael panted as if he couldn’t get enough air, moaning between gasps as he tried to cling to the pleasure; but also wincing momentarily when Trevor bent his leg at an impossible angle to nip at his neck. “Fuck- Trevor, I’m too old for this shit, just _fuck_ me!” He growled, pushing the other back away from his neck and wrapping his free leg around his thin hips to force him to go faster. Finally, Trevor stopped his ministrations and gripped onto his waist, thrusting for all he was worth- faster and faster until Michael was gripping at his tattooed arms and writhing beneath him.

After a couple minutes of consistent thrusting, Trevor let one hand off his waist and gripped his aching cock with a too tight hold- but at the same time one that was just right; causing him to yell himself hoarse as he came between them and tightened around Trevor, causing him to still in his tracks, spilling himself deep within Michael as his hips trembled and thrust helplessly through his orgasm.

Eventually, they came down from their highs, and Trevor’s trembling arms finally gave out, causing him to collapse on top of Michael, his face buried in the others neck as they both panted trying to catch their breaths. 

“You-.. owe-.. me-.. a-.. new-.. fuckin’-.. pipe.” Trevor managed to get out through breaths, and lifted his head, glaring at Michael in a way that showed he was completely serious, though only causing Michael to let out a breathy chuckle as he took in the sight of the unruly hair Trevor had.

“Not-.. happening..” Michael replied in a serious tone, because he was serious, and Trevor _knew_ it. 

“Don’t make me fuck you all over again, _Townley_.”

“Bring it on, _Philips_.”

 


End file.
